


22 - a man's dream (a wedding)

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: Standing at the altar with the love of his life, that's all Jongin really wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the delay. hopefully there will be no further delays in posting the fics from now on. also, unbetaed.

“So, when is the wedding?” Chanyeol asks. It’s been a while since they’ve last met up, and caught up with their own lives, they didn’t keep in contact much. For Junmyeon hyung’s wedding though, of course everyone had to gather despite living all over the world now. Sehee and Jongin have moved to Paris after graduation where Sehee had studied fashion design while Jongin pursued his career as ballet dancer. It was sheer luck that they both got accepted to schools there, and it was even greater luck - though Sehee would insist it’s all thanks to their hard work as well as their raw talents - that they got employed right there in Paris after finishing school.  
  
Chanyeol, on the other hand, stayed back in Seoul where he was working for a major music company, composing songs for idol groups. Then there was Chanyeol’s boyfriend Kyungsoo, another friend of theirs, a five star cook who just opened his own restaurant. Jongdae meanwhile had chosen a career as vocal instructor despite his brilliant voice and good looks that could make him one of the greatest stars in the Korean pop industry, as Sehee reassured, but Jongdae had made the decision for his lifestyle preference - he likes it comfy, rather than being rushed from one schedule to the other.  
  
And then there’s Junmyeon, the only one in their group of friends who chose a profession that every parent would be proud of. He’s the youngest lawyer to be recruited by South Korea’s major law firm and thus the smart one among them, the one who worked hard in both career and love life. His bride, Luhan, is heiress to a Chinese company that Junmyeon has met on one of his many business trips. Despite knowing each other for only a year, the two have stepped forward with the decision to enter into the bond of marriage. Junmyeon has already moved to Beijing a few months ago, insisting on moving to a branch there to be close to his loved one.  
  
_They’re a dream couple_ , Jongin thinks, eyes glued to the sight of a smiling bride in fluffy, white gown with her handsome groom right next to her, eyes shining with unshed tears of joy. How he wishes to be in their stead, having his pretty Sehee right next to him.  
  
“Never,” Sehee mumbles from the other side of him, replying to the question he has ignored just earlier.  
  
Chanyeol raises an eyebrow and looks at Jongin, and Jongin can only force a smile that hopefully looks as reassuring as he is imagining it.  
  
He can’t fool Chanyeol of course. Chanyeol is his best best friend, apart from his girlfriend. They grew up together, the three of them, and Chanyeol knows best what Jongin had always dreamed of apart from his passion for ballet, and that is to marry Sehee one day.  
  
Their situation is difficult though. While Sehee and Jongin have been dating since _forever_ , as everyone would say although they’ve only been together since first year of high school, there are no plans on a marriage. Sehee has made it clear, right from the beginning, that she would never marry anyone, not even Jongin.  
  
_Marriage is just another stupid label. It doesn’t mean a thing. It won’t guarantee we’ll stay together forever, Jongin. It’s the feelings that count, and I’m afraid that feelings will fade when we get married, when everything starts to turn into a routine._ That’s what Sehee said, and Jongin couldn’t disagree. Had he done otherwise, Sehee might have broken up with him, feeling forced to turn their relationship into something more formal, more dull.  
  
He has hoped that Sehee would change her mind after witnessing wedding after wedding, and marriage after marriage. Not all marriages end up loveless and unhappy like Mr. and Mrs. Oh’s, he thinks, and he wishes Sehee would see that. Because if there’s one thing she is right about, then it’s about the feelings. Because the feeling of love, because the willingness to take care of and love the other at all times is the crucial part in any kind of relationship, be it friendships, family or romantic ones. But, unfortunately, Sehee hasn’t changed her mind and Jongin doubts she will anytime soon. Most likely, she will never.  
  
Jongin wants to be happy for Junmyeon and Luhan, but he can’t when he’s being shown what he could have if Sehee were more willing, more daring. His smile is forced when he steps forward, closer to the stage with Sehee in tow, to greet the newlyweds. His eyes meet with Junmyeon, and he sees the older male mouthing something at him. Jongin isn’t sure what Junmyeon was trying to say, but it seems a lot like _don’t worry, it’s going to be okay_. It makes him wonder if Junmyeon knows about his dilemma.  
  
  
  
  
  
The newlyweds are about to leave the wedding hall when someone shouts _The Wedding bouquet!_ Luhan laughs sheepishly, her cheeks turning a brighter shade of pink that makes her look more endearing, but never as adorable as a blushing Sehee. Jongin sighs softly at the thought of his girlfriend and searches for her with his eyes. She has gone to the restroom for a minute and is now returning, waving at him with the brightest grin on her face. If she’s beaming like that, he can’t help but feel happy and giddy because yes, that gorgeous woman is his, and yes, that gorgeous woman only ever grants him with that kind of radiating smile.  
  
“Sehee, watch out,” Junmyeon shouts, and Jongin looks up in alarm, his eyes widening at the sight of the wedding bouquet flying her way, almost as if Luhan had been aiming at her head. Sehee turns around at the same time and it must be her reflexes from back then, playing handball in university as she catches the bouquet with ease.  
  
It’s quiet for a second, but for Jongin, it feels like an eternity. Sehee turns around to look at him, her eyes wide and round in surprise. Jongin smiles at her, hesitant in a way that reassures her that it’s okay, that they don’t have to abide traditions. They don’t need to marry just because she caught the bride’s bouquet. And then, all of a sudden, everyone is applauding and shouting, congratulating his Sehee. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to face Chanyeol.  
  
“I guess you’ll marry soon,” Chanyeol hums and pats his shoulder. “We both know how superstitious your girlfriend is. She’ll take that as a sign that you should marry.”  
  
  
  
  
  
And just like Chanyeol predicted, Jongin and Sehee are standing in front of the altar six months later. His bride is nervous, but she is smiling nonetheless, a little, hopeful smile that tells him all about her worries and fears for their future together, worries and fears that Jongin will all take from her, proving to her that no matter what label, they will always and forever be Jongin and Sehee who are best friends and deeply in love with each other.


End file.
